Glass View
by TwoSideOfSameMirror
Summary: The World looks different ... when I see it from this side ...
1. Ch 1 : Prelude

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid_

_Disclaimer: I own the character "Kir"_

_Disclaimer: I own the character "Shou"_

Glass View

_If you look from the other side of the glass, the world become different. Somehow the world is in a same color, sometimes it might get blurry a bit. Sometimes we might get a chance to look at ourselves through the glass. We could see what we looks like or maybe look inside ourselves. It's interesting how a glass could hold a big difference when we look inside. Perhaps, if we keep looking into it, we might discover something new._

"Hey, what's he doing?" ask one of the workers inside the studio

"Dunno, why would you bother? It's not like he will harm anyone just by looking at the glass like that"

"Yeeah it's true. Seriously, what a strange kid, he always looking at the glass"

While the workers are talking with each other, the director comes in. "Alright! Enough with the chit chat. They are going to come soon. Prepare everything needed"

The words landed directly on them as the workers quickly back to work. The teenage who look at the glass earlier notice the director approach him. So he quickly turns around and faces him. He got a grey colored eye, an unusual color which fit well with his emotionless face along with his blonde hair which only reaches his neck.

"Kir, they are gonna come soon so go somewhere else. You will disturb them" said the director

"Yes" the teenage nod silently and leave the room

"Boss, who is he? Why kid like him in this place?"

"Stop talking and back to work" said the director

"Aye aye sir"

While the workers back to work, the director murmur "He is just a copycat"

Not long after, the vocaloids arrive. The director greeted them immediately. They all stand at the entrance, from left, The Kagamine Twins, Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion.

"Where's Luka and Gakupo? Today is supposed to be their turn" ask the director

"Umm, Luka nee san is sick and Gakupo nii san is taking care of her" said Rin

"Oh I am sorry to hear that, I hope it's not serious"

"Just some cold, she will get better tomorrow" said Miku with cheerful tone

"That's a relief, okay come follow me, let's get to work" said the director

"Wait, you're not gonna delay their work first?" ask Kaito in confuse

"Don't worry about that"

In an instance the 4 vocaloids face is shrouded in confusion. Definitely the Director answer is kinda strange.

At the same time, Kir is watching them from above through glass. He stares expressionlessly at their cheerful face.

"As long I am on the other side of this glass, everything will be safe" he murmur while keep staring at them

"Kir" a voice suddenly calls him

He turns around to find one of the staff approaching him.

"The director said he needs to talk with you. He said it's regarding the vocaloids who could not come today"

"Where is he? I will go there immediately" said Kir

"At the office" reply the staff

Kir immediately walks out from the room with steady movement. The staff sighed as he walks out. "What does this kid have anything to do with those vocaloids"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who is it?" ask the director

"It's me, sir" said Kir

"Alright come in"

The door open along with the blonde haired teenager come in. Once he close the door, the director speak again "I am gonna using you again this time, 2 vocaloids are not coming today. You know what to do right?"

"Yes" he nodded in silent

"Even if you can't you need to handle it, this work is very important, you understand?"

"Understood, I will do it"

"Good, then as usual: stay away from vocaloids! It's a disgrace for us to allow a homeless commoner like you to get near them. Do not disobey it if you don't want to receive the consequences!"

"…"

"Where's your answer?"

"Yes, sir"

The blonde teenager walks out from the office. A boy greets him as he close the office door. He has a red hair and wearing a headphone, dressed in black sleeveless jacket with grey tank top inside and black long pants, he also wear black gloves on his hands.

"Hey, Boss asks you to do it again?" ask the red haired boy

"Yes, to be precisely, I am gonna hold 2 peoples role" reply Kir

"Isn't that a bit too harsh, I mean … hey 2 peoples you know. That's definitely driving you exhausted"

"… It's an order. I cannot disobey it"

The boy sigh, "Can't do anything about it then, better do it unless you wanna end up homeless again"

"Yes, I must grateful to be allowed to sleep here. I demand nothing more"

"Alright alright I know" the boy walk passes him and taps his shoulder giving him encouragement. "Just don't overdo it ok"

"Thank you, Shou-san"

They parted, Kir walk towards the studio room opposite from the vocaloid's studio room. He enters inside and pulls the curtain to block people's view while preparing himself.

"Wait!wait! wait!"

A voice stopped him from fully closing the curtain.

"Come on, Rin, you're turn gonna start soon" said Len with a big smiling face

"Geez, I know, I only thirsty so I went to buy a juice" Rin pouted

"Did you buy mine?" ask Len

"No you didn't ask" said Rin

"Meanie"

The vocalid laugh together seeing the twin's attitude

"Be cool today, we're gonna shake the world" said Miku

"Yeah" said Kaito

Kir takes a peek at them from inside the studio. He could definitely see them clearly from the other side, but they will never notice him. He stares with dull eyes at their laughing and happy faces, a dull expression with a bit sorrow in it.

"It's alright. I am on the other side. They won't notice me"

Finish looking, he pull the curtain fully and start walking towards the mike in front of him. Once he wears the headphone, his eyes turn serious and sharp which signing that he is ready.

"Music Starts"


	2. Ch 2 : Who Is He?

"Does it goes well?" ask Shou to Kir who is sitting after his job done. The vocaloids already go home. Right now both of them are having a break.

"Pretty much" reply Kir

Shou then take a seat beside him

"Geez, what are you really? I never saw you exhausted, you sure has a lot of stamina even after covering 2 peoples work"

"Actually …. I do feel exhausted"

"… It's just that you don't know what face you should show, right?"

"Uh-huh" Kir nodded with silent expression

"Hahaha, if the vocaloid hear about this they will surely surprise"

"Don't worry … they will never realize I exist" said Kir in flat tone

Shou expression change to a bit serious expression, he sighed while drinking the juice can he holds. "Honestly, I don't know how to scold you anymore. You are completely faithful, always obeying him"

The blonde Teen takes out a small shard of glasses from his pocket and stare through it.

"What's so fun looking at it?" ask Shou

"…"

"Hey, it won't hurt to tell me about it. That's why the workers think you are strange. You just keep looking at the glass all the time"

"… I could only say … it's refreshing"

Shou sigh once again at his attitude, "Guess I will never understand the way you think. Ooops! Time out, I am gonna back to work soon, you just relax, after all your job already done" finishing his words, he walk away from him.

After a while, Kir murmur to himself

"… It's not actually that hard to understand"

"Crap, I am exhausted" said Len while walking wobblingly on the night street

"Len! Walk properly! You might hit a car" said Rin with pisses voice

"Aww, shut up! Try scold me again once your breast grow bigger"

"What was that!"

Rin chased Len, trying to hit him. Both of them running on the street like a child.

"Hey! Don't walk too far! Geez, they sure still are a kid" said Miku

"Can't be helped, they are still 15 after all" said Kaito with chuckle

Miku pouted at his comment "15 doesn't mean they should keep behaving like a kid"

"Don't you remember? You also act like this at that age"

Miku's face suddenly flushed hearing his comment, she keep hitting him countlessly

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Owiiee! Alright! Alright! I give up!"

"Geez … if Talking about childish you also act like a kid in front of ice cream"

"That's a special occasion"

After a long walk, they finally arrive at their big home. At the entrance, Kiyoteru greet them.

"Welcome back, how's the record going?" ask Kiyoteru

"It's going well" said Rin giving him a thumb.

"Glad to hear that, come in, I will prepare tea for you guys"

"I am not into that mood, gonna hit the sack, Good Night everybody" said Len in sleepy eyes. With wobbling but quick step he immediately go upstairs to his room

"Len! Wait!" Rin followed as her twin brother went upstairs

"Guess it's really too much for them, they are still a kid" said Kiyoteru

"Don't treat them like that, they should start to act mature" said Miku with strict voice

"Well well now look who is talking" Kaito smirked followed with his teasing voice

Miku shoot a glare at him, shutting his mouth.

"Now now, no fighting guys. You guys wanna have some tea? " ask Kiyoteru

"Sounds good to me" said Kaito

"Count me in" Miku added

The three of them walk towards the couch prepared in the living room, but as the three of the walk, Miku suddenly stop walking.

"I wonder who is that kid?" said her with curious.

The rain falls down as she said out those words.

"Come on Miku, let's get inside before you catch a cold" said Kaito

"Ah alright, Coming now"

The three of them is having a tea in the living room, Kiyoteru realize something as they keep talking.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" ask Miku

"No… nothing. It's just my imagination"

Both Miku and Kaito feel a question mark is hanging on their head. Kiyoteru words surely a bit strange for them today.

On the other side while the vocaloid are enjoying their time together. In a park, a figure of blonde haired teen is playing violin in the midst of the rain. Even though it's raining, he doesn't feel cold at all. The droplets of water flow continuously on his face like a waterfall. It's like he is crying even though he isn't. It's the rain and the melody he played which implying that he is drowns inside the depth of sorrow. He know the rain voice beat his violin voice, no one gonna hear his playing. Despite knowing this fact, he still keeps playing the piece, the piece which will never heard by anyone.

It's school day for the vocaloids. Each of them prepares themselves early in the morning and goes to school, Kuromori High School, the most popular and expensive school inside the region which only a few people accepted. Including the vocaloid, most of the student are rich people or kid whose parent hold an important status in society. Of course the strictness is twice as hard as the common school. No wonder it's a hell for the vocaloids facing the strictness given to them. Only during lunch they could finally release the weight inside them.

Luka sighed as she bites her bread.

"You have been sighing a lot, what's gotten into you" ask Teto

"You will understand once you meet my homeroom teacher" said Luka in Percy tone

"Hey, hey, we all here experience the same, don't get so down" said Kaito

"Yeah Luka nee, plus you're gonna graduate this year, just bear it a little longer" said Miku with smiling face

"Hai hai, I understand" said Luka in bored tone

"You don't seem get it" said Gakupo in teasing voice

"Shut up Kamui! Don't make me shut you!"

"Come on, don't fight here, it's gonna ruin my break time" said Dell

"I know, I know. I am not gonna pull the string for today, so how's yesterday record going?" ask Gakupo

"It's going well, nothing unusual happens" said Len

"Well, except …"

"Except what, Miku?" ask Teto

"… Kaito, do you realize that there is someone who keep staring at us ever since we enter the building?" ask Miku

"Huh? Umm … I am not sure, I don't think I realize"

"Me either" said Rin

"Ah, you mean the blonde kid who keep staring at us from the other side of the glass?" said Len

"Yes! That's him!"

"I thought he might just a fan, so I ignore it"

"Blonde kid? Is there anyone like that there? I don't realize" said Rin

"That's not strange, he hide so we don't notice him" said Len

"Ah! You mean that expressionless blonde kid? Me either, I thought he is just a fan, so I ignore it but somehow its start to get me annoyed when he keep staring like that. What's his problem?" said Dell

"Dell, don't say like that, we still don't know the situation yet" said Teto

"Hmm. I got an idea, why don't we catch him the next time he stares at us again" said Gakupo

"Nah, it won't be good. There is no harm inflicted to us just by staring" said Luka

"Well …. It's true … but … I am curious why he stare at us" said Miku

"You are thinking too much, anyway break time gonna end soon, let's go back to class" said Kaito

Once Kaito finish his words, he stand up and walk back to his classroom followed with other vocaloids. Miku also stand up but she doesn't follow them.

"Miku nee? You're coming?" ask Rin

"I am gonna stay here for a while, you guys could go ahead first"

"Hmm … well then I will accompany you" said Kaito

"eh! But …"

"No but, I need to make sure you don't daze off" said Kaito

Miku face flushed with anger and embarrassment whiles the other vocaloids just giggling at their behavior.

After school ends, Dell decides to walk home with Gumi. The green haired girl humming happily while walking with him, in the other hand Dell just walks like usual with his half opened lazy eyes.

"Honne-kun? What's wrong? You seem bored" ask Gumi

"Nothing, every day is the same"

"Ehehehe, but its fun to walk together with you likes this"

Dell raise his eyebrow in confuse and turn to her, "In which way this sounds fun? I thought you are bored"

"Nope, I am having fun already"

The grey haired kid sighs and turns away his head, "Weird girl"

Gumi only laugh happily hearing his comment and keep walking along with him.

Suddenly Dell stop walking for a moment, it's like he notice something. The cheerful Gumi bumped to his back, can't react fast enough from his sudden stop.

"What's wrong?" ask Gumi

"Did you … hear that?"


	3. Ch 3 : Puppet Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song mentioned here_

_There was nothing better than playing music. My favorite tune, it was always calming and refreshing, even though I could not feel anything at all. My nerves died long time ago, making me can't feel anything. Also being raised inside a cage for long time make me don't know the thing called "emotions". The world felt like an empty paper for me. My canvas … was blank and empty. _

Dell and Gumi followed the source of the song and found it was coming from the park where a blonde-hair kid was playing violin.

The gentle touch from the bow with the string show the elegant playing which synchronized well with the melody played. The hearts reacted by the gracefulness while the ear attracted by the beautifulness. The gentleness from his finger expressed the sad yet happy meaning inside the piece.

People stop by when they heard it. They listen to his playing, that sad yet happy piece. It goes well until the musician opened his eyes and saw a gray haired boy along with a green haired girl in his sight. He opened his eyes wide in surprise and stop playing the tune.

"Huh! Hey! Why stop! It's getting good!" shout one of the listeners

"Yeah! Why stop!"

The blonde kid ignored their questions. He quickly put his violin back to its bag and run away. People just keep shouting at him when he did so. They demanded him to keep playing.

"Why did he suddenly ran away?" asked Gumi in confusion

Dell narrowed his eyes as he realized something was off. Without second thought, he immediately ran after the blonde kid.

"Eh! Wa-wait, Honne-kun!" his sudden action surprised Gumi which lead her to run after him.

Gumi tried as hard as she could to chase after him. Finally she could catch up to him.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" she kept catching her lost breath after running

"Darn! I lost him!"

"Huh?"

Not far from their position, the blonde haired kid was hiding behind the building, holding into his violin bag.

"Perfection does not exist. We who are lower than them must never try to reach to God" he spoke with cold words came out from his mouth.

…

…

…

"Thanks for your hard work" said one of the crew on the studio

Today's record was done, it like usual, Kir could only watch from behind the glass, watching those vocaloids walking with smile on their face.

"Kir"

He turned back his head the moment his boss called him.

"What is it?" he asked

SLAP

Just as he turned around, the director slapped his left cheek, so hard that he fell immediately. He could barely stand the moment he was being hit.

"I did warn you not to approach those vocaloids right?"

"Ye-yes" The blonde haired boy touched his slightly swollen cheek and replied with low tone.

"Then why did they ask me strange questions today?"

"I-I don't know"

From outside, Shou could hear Boss yelling towards the blonde boy. Once he came out from the office, he asked him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ignoring his question, the blonde boy quickly walk passed him without saying anything further.

Although he tried his best to hide his swollen cheek, it still can't leave out the attention from the people at the street on him.

"I need to get there, fast" he whispered under the cold night air

…

…

Inside the office of Sennagi Radio Station was not so crowd. Seeing as it was night time already, most of the workers are going back already. Although there were always some people who like to stay in the office.

A guy with black hair spiked to side was sitting comfortable on his chair, drinking coffee. His moment of silence was peaceful before a girl with blonde long hair suddenly shouted at him making him nearly blurted out the coffee he just drank.

"Jono! Listen to me!" said the blonde haired girl while slamming the table in front of him

The guy named Jono coughed several time before he use the nearby tissue to wipe away coffee left on his mouth, "What is it Neru! Don't surprise me like that!"

"That's not matter now! Where is Kir! He didn't come for several days!" Neru shouted like a child wanting her parent to buy her a toy

"Don't ask me that! He will come if he wants to, if he can't then it means he is busy" reply Jono

"I don't care! I don't care! I don't care! I want Kir!" The shouting gets horrible making Jono forcefully cover both his ears.

The black haired boy shifts his gaze while closing one of his eyes towards two people sitting on the sofa in the corner of the room, "Both of you! Help me get rid of her!" he pleaded

The guy with green hair notice his plead and speak, "Give it up Boss, you know no one could stop her when she is in that mode"

"It does feel annoying though, with all of these noises, I can't read my book peacefully" said the blue haired boy who was reading a book with half closed eyes.

"Then do something about her!" said Jono while still defending his ears from Neru voice strike

"Neil, do you think we should pitch in and help?" ask Nigaito, the green haired guy towards the boy who is reading book

"I don't think so, only Kir could solve the problem, Shion" the boy said with cold words as if Neru's shouting didn't disturb him at all.

"Make sense" the green haired guy sighed as he slouched back to the sofa and relaxing himself.

"Ugh … heartless beings!" said Jono

Suddenly Neil closed his book, it's like he noticed something different, "Speak of devil" he said

Both Neru and Jono immediately faced him as the boy done speaking. They share confused look, not able to comprehend the meaning behind his words.

Action speaks louder than words, their confusion is answered when the door to their office opened, revealing a blonde haired kid with expressionless face.

Before Kir could step any further, Neru already dashed and hug him, "Kir-chan! Geez I miss you so much!"

Kir smiled a bit when Neru hug him tightly like that, a bit of happiness lingered on his lips. Neru stop hugging him when she noticed his swollen cheek, the others also notice this immediately.

"Kir! What happen to your cheek!" ask the blonde haired girl with shock on her face

Jono approached him, "That did it to you, right" he stated

Kir nod weakly, don't want to say anything further about the matters.

"What! I will make him pay for this!" Neru shouted in anger, her shout is loud enough to echo through entire building.

"Forget it Neru, using your way won't solve the problem" said Nigaito

"I don't care! I won't forgive anyone who hurt my Kir!" the shout rise in volume, amplified by her anger

Pisses off, Jono slap her head lightly, "Don't keep shouting! You wanna break my ear!"

"Ouch! But Jono-"

"Enough of this matter! This is not something which could be solved in an instant!" Jono cut her off before she could say anything further.

Neru clenched her fist in anger. Swallowing wrath is not something easy for her, especially when it is regarding her beloved Kir. But she knows, she needs to swallow it even if she doesn't want to. Wrath is not the way.

Neil, who watching from the moment Kir come in, stand up from sofa and move towards Neru and Kir, "Think about it Neru nee, the purpose of Kir coming to this place is to ease the pain, if we act hasty, it might even prolong the matters"

Suddenly Neru stop clenching her fist, she calmed down in an instant when she heard Neil's statement.

"You're right, sorry Kir. I think I was carried away" Neru said apologetically

"It's alright, Neru nee sama, I also know this gonna happen" the words flow out from Kir mouth in flat and emotionless tone.

"Then … wanna do the usual?" Neru smiled at him

"Yes please"

…

…

A moment later, Kir is watching video inside glass room, while the others are looking at her from outside.

"We could only help her with this, it would be danger to use either if we involved too much" said Jono

"I don't care, I am gonna beat the crap out of him" said Neru in anger

"Like I said-"before Jono could say anything further, Neru cut him," I know! I won't use my anger against this matter!"

Nigaito and Jono both sighed with a smile, they know she is short tempered, but they never thought she could maintain her anger like that, it's all thanks to Kir for existing in her life.

Meanwhile, Kir is watching the video with high concentration. He is watching Kagamine Len's Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder PV. His eyes keep focus on the screen. His eyes are scanning all Len's dance movement. While her ears recorded the song carefully, at the same time it is also processed inside his brain.

The information scanned by his eyes and recorded by his ears are both processed thoroughly inside his brain. The video is only played once, but within that one time, he absorbed everything within it. Once the video done playing, he stand up from the seat with determination filled inside his sharp eyes.


	4. Ch 4 : Unique Announcer

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song mentioned here_

"So boring" said Len while sitting on the chair in his room, playing with the chair by swaying it back and forth.

"Be patient, day after tomorrow we will have another job to do" said Rin while taking out a radio from her drawer.

Despite in 15, both Rin and Len still share one room together. They sleep together in one bed and have separated drawer in this room with orange colored cupboard and desk for Rin while yellow colored for Len. The room was pretty big enough for both of them in which indicated there are still many spots inside the room which left unused.

"Another that radio night of yours?" said Len, asking his twin sister when he saw her turning on the radio.

"My favorite channel is broadcasted during this time"

"What so good about i-"

"Shh! Shh! It's gonna start soon!" Rin halted his words before the blonde boy could finish his sentence.

A sizzling sound could be heard from the radio first before a female voice finally comes out from it, "Good evening everyone! GoldCopyCat is back for you tonight on your favorite channel "Your Song"! Does everyone still in high spirit? Even though it's night let's not let our spirit down ok. Thank you as usual for everyone who supported Your Song channel and Sennagi Radio station, GoldCopyCat is really happy that everyone didn't forget about me, Kyaa! Ha ha ha, alright first let's proceed to one of today's events, Reader's Mails. I am gonna pick 2 mails randomly and read it, so for you who are lucky chosen by me, you guys might be able to receive some prize. Ah~~so many mails ~ wonder which one I should chose, Ah! I know! I am gonna cover my eyes!"

"Kyaa! I am so excited!" Rin squealed happily, swaying the radio up and down.

"Geez, what's so fun about it" Len said in annoyed voice

"Shut up Len! You don't know how excited I am!" Rin pouted

"There are so many people who send mails, why it must be your mail from all people?" he stated coldly, with half opened eyes.

"Sshh!Sshh! Be silence for a while! She's gonna read it" Ignoring his statement, Rin focused on her radio. Len shook his head when he saw her sister acting childishly like that.

"Alright I will start with this Teal colored envelope" said the radio announcer

"Aww… That's not mine" the blonde girl said in disappointment

The radio announcer continues, "it's from L33k3at3r, It reads:' GoldCopyCat-san, forgive me if this sound rude, but I believe everyone also curious about this. What is your gender actually? Please reply as soon as possible, I can't wait to know the answer' Ahahaha so you guys actually questioning about my gender, its ok I don't mind about it. I am gonna answer it with guy voice"

"Is she kidding?" Len asked with question mark popping on his head

"Nope, prepare to be surprised!" said Rin

The announcer sound while clearing her throat could be heard, in a sudden her voice switch to middle aged man voice, "Alright I am gonna answer the question"

Len opened his eye wide when he hear it but soon sighed in humiliating look, "You guys are being tricked. They change the announcer with other guys"

"That's what we think at first, but keep listening to it and you will know"

"Huh?" Len narrowed his eyebrow facing his twin sister words

"My gender is actually female, it's just that I got this talent to switch my voice-" while the announcer continue her words, her voice change to shota like voice in an instant without any pause on her sentence,"-like this. Well if you ask me why, I also don't know, I got this kind of talent-" in an instant without pausing again, her voice change to girl in 9 age voice,"-ever since I was born. Hope this answer could satisfy you, if you guys want proof, you guys could try sneak into Sennagi Radio Station-"again her voice switched, now with gentle teenage female voice"-during this hour and look into recording box, there would be only one announcer there. Just kidding hahaha, you will be arrested if you guys sneak inside during this hour-" for the last surprise her voice sounded like 2 girls and 2 boys speak at the same time,"-although I am serious when I said that I could change my voice"

"Now? Do you believe it?" Rin asked her brother in teasing voice

"Th-that's not proofing there is no other people beside her!" Len become befuddled, he became a bit nervous after witnessing something which beyond his believe.

"Oh, Len, Do you think there are people who could have such good teamwork with such great timing to change voice within one continued sentence without pause?"

"If you search for it, there might be! Are there any evidences that there is only one announcer right now!" Len defended

"Hehehe, just for your information Sennagi radio station only got 3 announcers, they are not that rich. Another proof is GoldCopyCat has switched her voice 50 times with different voices each. I have recorded all of it. Does this not enough to proof that she could change her voice? Everyone believe it"

"I don't, I won't believe it till I see it with my own eyes" said Len in flat tone

"Geez you are so stubb-"before Rin could finish her words, the announcer voice caught her attention, "Alright for the next mail, it's coming from OrangeMermaid"

"Yay! That's mine!" Rin cheered loudly in an upbeat, ignoring Len.

"OrangeMermaid… pfft" Len tried to laugh, but he hold it when he realize his sister killing glare shot at him.

The announcer voice return to her original voice as she speaks "I will read it:'GoldCopyCat-san, why did you choose Sennagi Radio station? If you work in another radio station, you will become more popular. Not all people listening to Sennagi Radio Station', Oh my, this is a pretty good question. I will tell you guys then, actually Sennagi Radio Station is a place where I could call "Home", the people here is friendly and interesting, not that I said other radio station is boring but I already grow attached to this place, so it's like GoldCopyCat and Sennagi Radio Station are inseparable. Besides isn't thanks to Sennagi Radio Station that I could get popular in this channel? It's no longer a channel in which only few people listening"

"Kyaa! She is so cool! GoldCopyCat is the best!" Rin squealed as high as possible, in which bring annoyance to Len.

The announcer continues, "I hope you guys are satisfied with my answer, but that's what my heart tells me. So I said what I feel"

A small smile formed in Len lips as he heard her, "Not bad"

Once Rin saw another cute side from her brother, she smirked which make Len blush, "Wh-what! Don't stare at me like that!"

"Len~~don't tell me you-"

"I am not!" Len shouted while his face was burned with embarrassment.

"Now we are done with mail reader, for listener who didn't get chance for their mail to be read by me, don't feel upset ok~~ GoldCopyCat will reply you guys with letter written by me directly. Hope you guys looking forward for it! Ehehe, moving on, please enjoy today's song, "VOiCE" duet by vocaloid Hatsune Miku and Kaito Shion, Enjoy!"

_**Setsunaku furitsumoru yuki no youni mabushi sugite**_

_**Hakanaku tokete yuku oto no youni naka zuni iru yo**_

_**Nani mo nai to omotteita keredo jitsu wa tsuraku kurushiku**_

_**Nagai kaidan nobori tsukare yatto aeru to omotta no ni**_

_**Mou inai no ne uketomerarezu**_

_**Shikatanai kara kono song kikou ka**_

_**Ima nani shiteru no, nani shitaino ore wa koko da**_

_**MESSEEJI tsutaeruyo aishiteta iya, Aishiteru**_

_**Nanika aruto omotte ita miburiteburi imi mo nakute**_

_**Ano nukumori to ano yasashisa ga**_

_**Nai no dakara mou kono song kikou ka**_

_**Tsurai yo setsunai yo sabishii yo kurushii yo nakitai yo**_

_**Arigatou iu mae ni gomen oiwazuni aa**_

_**Ima nani shiteru no, nani shitai no ore wa koko da**_

_**MESSEEJI tsutaeruyo aishiteru**_

_**Setsunaku furitsumoru yuki no youni mabushi sugite**_

_**Tsuyoku ikite yuku hana no youni shiawase ni nare**_

Both siblings enjoy the song sang by their big brother and big sister. The rhythm is almost perfect, their voice blend perfectly within it, along with the melody and tune helping them to synchronize with each other. The instruments supporting them nicely, and for additional their emotion were all poured inside the music. It was as if they are born for this song with their perfectly harmonized voice.

"Wonder when I would able to sing beautifully like them" said Rin with admiration in her eyes

Len smiled, he approached Rin and pat her head which cause her to blush, "Idiot, if we keep practicing, there is nothing we can't do"

Rin smiled while red tint lingering on her face.

…

…

…

It's the usual day in the recording office. The vocaloids were doing their job like usual. Miku was the last one who came out from the recording box. Once she came out, Piko, Kaito, Dell, and Luka already wait for her outside.

"Ahh~~~ so tired!" said the teal haired girl while stretching her body.

"Doing well?" Kaito was the first one who spoke to her.

"Yeah, pretty much." She said while stretching her arm to left and right.

"I can't wait for next week! The event is so close!" said Piko with big happy smile.

"Thank you for your hard work" suddenly the director greeted them.

"Yes, it also thank to you, Director." Luka said while bowing down.

"Hahaha, I am honored." Said the director

While the other vocaloids busy talking with the Director, Dell was the only one who threw suspicious looks towards the director. His stare was so sharp as if trying to force out answer from the director. The director realized his instant glare, but act as if he didn't realize and continue talking with other vocaloids.

Once all vocaloids already went home, the director entered his office where Kir already waiting for him there, sitting at the corner. His once smiling face shift immediately to humiliating expression, once Kir looked at him.

"Did you go to Sennagi again?" the director asked with firm voice.

"I …" his words choked by his blank mind. He could not find any excuse.

The director sighed and sat on his comfortable chair, before he spoke again "You are prohibited to go there from now on."

Kir eyes shot up towards him immediately, he wanted to oppose the new rule which set on him, but find out impossible to win the argument. He nodded weakly before he got out from the office.

…

…

…

On the rooftop of an abandoned apartment, Kir was sitting there while hugging his knee. Tears streaming down from his eyes, his once expressionless face was broke into dissatisfied expression. He could not hold the tears from dripping down from his iris. His hands clenched his cloth so hard that it could break them.

He could not think anything but how unfair the world to her. He was different from other people, but that was also the reason why he was prohibited to interact with other people. Now he has nothing left which could make him happy. The director snatched away all of it. The kid wanted to scream yet he didn't want to attract people. The agony building inside the child heart was rioting, persuading him to scream out everything inside him.

"Umm … are you okay?" suddenly Kir could heard a gentle sound directed at him.

As he look at the person who calling to him, his eyes open wide.

"A foreigner?" he thought. It was a girl. She has a thin frame and long, wavy blond hair with bangs. Her outfit looks like a school uniform, with a gray miniskirt and an orange top with four buttons placed in completely useless places and a giant gray bow on her neck. She wears cat ears on her head.

The girl stretched out her hand to wipe away his tears. With the gentle finger which touched his eyes, Kir could felt the kindness reflected on her beautiful eyes.

"Don't cry okay. "She smiled while her other hand wiped away the tears on his other eye.

"I will sing for you" the girl said before she walked to the center field of the roof.

Entranced by her cuteness, the blonde boy could not keep his eyes away from her.

After she thinks everything was ok, his lips started to sing while her arms and legs started to dance.

During her performance, in his eyes, it was as if time has stopped for a while, her voice, her movement, her rhythm, it's looked so attractive in his eyes. Although he didn't understand the language she sang, he understood the music language she expressed. Another point which attracted him was her dance. For every movement she did, it told him that she enjoyed the song very much, it's like … she was one with the music.

After a while, the performance was finally done. She approached him in her exhausted condition and smile again, "I am glad you stop crying already"

Kir just realized the tears which occupied his eyes before were all gone now. He was too focused on her that he forgot about it. Kir could sweat gliding along her skin, making him understand, the girl was doing her best just to cheer him up.

"What's your name?" she asked

With a bit hesitation, he answered, "Kir, my name is Kir."

"Kir, right? Hmm." She thinks for a while before she stretched her right hand, wanting to shake hand with him, "My name is SeeU, the kanji read Shiyu. Nice to meet you, Kir-sshi"


	5. Ch 5 : The Dome of Vigor

An Unknown feeling wandered inside Kir the moment he shook hand with the foreign girl. It was the same kind of feeling when he met those people at Sennagi Radio station for the first time. Something which he could not describe because of lacking emotion inside him.

"Why are you crying anyway?" The blond haired girl took a seat beside him, brushing a few strands of her hair.

Nothing came out from his mouth the moment she asked, he didn't know whether it was a good idea to answer it or not. He was afraid his decision might cause another lost inside him.

"Hello?" The blonde haired girl tilted her head, looking at him in confusion.

Kir looked away from her; he was trying to be rude so the girl would go away. After all most people don't like rude behavior.

Instead of cursing, he heard a giggle coming out from blonde girl's lip. It made him curious but nevertheless he still didn't want to respond.

"You are interesting." She said accompanied with another giggle.

"Interesting?" he thought.

"Does being rude look interesting?" the thoughts continued.

And the next thing which hit him was really sudden; the girl grabbed his hand and ran towards the door. He got no time to respond as the girl already pulling him, forcing him to walk no matter what.

…

…

…

After a few walk from being pulled away by the girl, the blonde boy finally able to caught his breath. Both of them arrive in front of a big dome.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" catching his lost breath, he asked the girl.

But she didn't reply, only looking at him, showing her another smile.

"Come on, come on, it's gonna be start soon." As she said, she started pulling him again inside. He was not being thought on how to be rude to girl, so ignoring them was the best he could do, beyond that was completely out of his field.

"Show me your ticket please." Ask the lady at the ticket counter as they wanna enter the dome.

"Umm here you go." SeeU slowly took out one ticket from her pocket which make the lady frowned.

"You need two ticket if both of you wanna go inside." The lady said.

"Umm… could please make an exception for this time? Please, please, pretty please." The girl joined her hand together, begging for the lady to let them enter.

"I am sorry miss, but we can't make any exception."

"Please, please, just this time only." The girl stared at the lady with puppy dog eyes, hoping it would work.

Guilt found its way to Kir's heart, he started to felt guilty for letting her doing something like this for him. If he was not here, perhaps she could enter already.

"Ugh … even if you begging me like that …." The lady was nearly give up, she find it difficult to refuse her when she stare with glassy eyes like that, it make the lady felt like she was being a bully.

"Uhh … it's alright, just let her ent-"

"Hmm? What's wrong here?" Kir words was swallowed when suddenly a male voice calling behind him.

SeeU turn her head to look at the people who just arrive. He could hear two different footsteps sound moving towards them. Judging from how light the other party footsteps are, he could tell it was a girl. With reflex, he quickly covered his head with his hood. It's become his habit already whenever a sudden accident like this happened.

"Ah no, it's nothing, just some people without ticket wanna enter the dome." The lady replied.

The pink haired boy moved forward while carrying his guitar case towards the lady, the black haired girl followed him.

"No ticket? But I see the girl have ticket on her hand." said the black haired girl, pointing at the ticket on SeeU's hand.

"Yeah, but the ticket only work for one person only, the other young lady here don't have ticket at all."

"Hmm … other young lady … I see." Curious, the pink haired boy step forward, approaching Kir. He took a peek at his face which make him jumped in surprise, seeing the pink haired boy face just right in front of his face shocked him.

He stared for a while then suddenly a smile formed on his lip, it's like he just got something interesting.

"Hey, it's rude to stare at a lady face like that you know." SeeU spoke as the boy took a long time to stare at Kir. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. She hugged him lightly sideway, while her eyes glared at the pink haired boy.

"Come on, no need to be so cheap, there is no harm for looking at It." the boy answered casually, shifting the guitar case on his back to his hand.

The black haired girl immediately slapped his head making him yelp in pain as the blow hit him.

"Ow! What was that for, Rui!"

"You should really learn to be polite!" The black haired girl named Rui reply him.

Without waiting for any of his rude reply, Rui approached both of them and apologized, "I am sorry for his rude behavior."

"Uhh… it's alright … " Kir replied, pulling his hood to cover more of his face.

Rui then faced the lady at the ticket counter," Could you let this young lady enter the dome? Actually she is one of our crew members."

Her sudden words shocked the three people except the lady at the counter. The pink haired boy wanted to shout disapproval at the moment, but was quickly silenced when Rui's high heel stepped on his boot harshly. The boy stayed silent immediately with tears leaking because of the pain that he just got.

The lady smiled when she heard it, "Ok no problem about it. Please enter the dome now."

Rui glanced at both Shiyu and Kir, giving them a nod which signaling them to follow her. Both of them were dumbfounded at the moment, but they just played along with her scheme.

Kir took a glance back at the pink haired boy who still crying from the pain, it looked hurt so much. Somehow it made him felt a bit chill when he thought how hurt it was.

…

…

…

Once the black door opened, the young boy saw amazing scene set right in front of him. For the whole time of his life, he never once saw scenery like this. The dome was so huge with so many people walking, with the stage on the farthest point as the main attraction.

It was so big that as if he could felt the bigness of the world just by standing within the dome. This new kind of experience has brought him another kind of joy that reside in his heart.

The music boomed inside the doom with the vocalist voice echoing loudly along with the sound of instrument. The voice of the audience didn't want lose to him either, they cheered loudly, loud enough that Kir felt it could blast his ear.

Within his daydream moment, he suddenly realized that neither Rui nor SeeU was beside him. Cold sweat was what he could felt on his face, he was too occupied with the dome tension, making him forgot about them.

…

…

…

_**Why are you always wearing that headphone?**_

_**Hmm? You curious about it, Shuyu?**_

_**Yeah, I don't understand why.**_

_**I will give you a hint: voice.**_

_**Voice?**_

_**Yes, voice.**_

_**Shiya, I still can't figure it out.**_

_**Giving up already? You are better than this, Shuyu.**_

_**I don't know, its not something logical.**_

_**It is logical.**_

_**It is? Then why I could not understand it? Even though both of us are Kir?**_

_**I told you not to call me by the project name, we have a beautiful name. Don't use the name Kir.**_

_**I am sorry.**_

_**Hahaha, I am not angry, don't worry. So you wanna know why I always wearing headphone? **_

_**Yes**_

_**It's easy … I wear it so that I won't hear voice of world.**_

…

…

…

"Geez, why must we come to this place?" Dell said while scratching the back of his ash colored hair.

"Dell, don't say that, we must happy that our family could perform in this place." The green haired, Gumi said.

"Ok ok." Although he replied casually, but his gesture still show how annoyed he was for being dragged to this place.

"The director give us the ticket for free after all, we should appreciate his kindness." Said Miku while munching her leek among river of people.

"Miku nee, I don't think is ok to bring leek here…" Gumi said with worry.

"Then you should warn them either." Miku pointed at Kaito who keep eating his ice cream happily and Len who could not stop eating bunch of bananas he brought.

"Hey, banana is innocent, it's much better than leek." Said the blonde haired kid in slightly annoyed tone.

"So does Ice cream." Kaito followed without looking at anyone but only his ice cream.

Their statement cause Miku to shot them with her death glare, Dell could only sigh at their attitude. It was really embarrassing for him when he got bunch of childish siblings.

Minutes turned to hour as they listened to bunch of performance played one after another. Although those music attracted attention of audience, but it didn't caught vocaloids attention at all. Even Gumi didn't seem interested with their music, perhaps their genre was really not suited with their taste.

"This is so boring, I wanna go home soon." The grey haired kid started to feel annoyed, his boredom has reached to the point where he just wanna disappear from this place soon.

"Wait, it's the one last song..." although Gumi said it, she agree with Dell for a moment, she did wanna leave this place right away. It was completely a hell for them.

Judging from the expression of the other three vocaloids, she could tell that they also agree with Dell decision.

Just the moment they want to leave, a unique rhythm for opening caught their attention at once. Since it sounded different from the other music played previously, it caught their attention immediately.

The music was somehow able to raise the spirit of the person who listened to it. Not happy but encouraging type rhythm. They could saw their some of the other vocaloids family on the stage, but none of them sang, all of them played instrument instead. The pink haired guy, Luki played the drum, the black haired girl Rui on the bass, and much to their surprise, Rin was playing the keyboard part. Even Len could not believe what he saw, his own twin sister were on the stage.

But as for the vocalist…

They were sure that they didn't recognize the vocalist at all. Blonde hair reaching pass shoulder but not to waist, hood covering half face, leaving mouth only visible. The vocalist wears sweatpants along with red and gray shoes. One leg of the pants was rolled up the person also wearing a red jacket that was zipped in the middle. There's a white spaghetti strap underneath the jacket. A small black chain hangs off the person's waist along with wristbands on the person's wrist.

Even guessing the gender was hard. They could not tell whether the one who sing it was a boy or a girl.

Something struck inside Gumi mind the moment she saw the vocalist, she felt something familiar on that person. Like she ever meet that person somewhere. Fortunately, Dell somehow also felt the same like Gumi.

During the opening rhythm, the vocalist only stood there in silent with guitar hanged around neck. It like the vocalist was really nervous, the blonde haired person looked back towards vocaloids playing instrument behind. Luki give a wink while Rui and Rin give a nod to the vocalist, giving signal, "It's going to be alright".

The vocalist closed its eyes, feeling the timing of the rhythm played by the three companions behind. As the timing was getting nearer; the person grabbed the mike closer, and prepared to play the guitar. The moment the person could felt the music timing right away, the lips which became the gate entrance from where melody came out opened,

**Kitai no ura ni wa yosou doori no munashisa**

**Amari ni mo tsuyosugite ukeire sagyou ni jikan o kutte**

**Fuguai de hidoi zutsuu karamawaru hibi**

**Hitotsu mo hai nante nokoshicha IKEnai**

**Memai ga suru hodo mabushii ano sekai**

**Surudoku mune ni tsukisasaru yo**

**Torimidashite konya nemurenai mune ga zawatsuite**

**Hanshinhangi oyoi de miru no mo**

**Warukunai yo uso bakari no naka**

The audiences could not believe their eyes and ears,

Was this the nervous person minute ago?

The tension before was raised drastically, the way the vocalist sang it, the way the vocalist played the guitar. It was like the person was completely fused with the music. For additional, the slender body of the singer who swayed whenever the music timing hit the spot gave a cool aura around the singer.

The pressure added on the singer's voice just makes the song fiercer and encouraging. The audience could felt the flame of vigor inside them burning madly. They shout loudly, cheering for the singer who could brought the tension to this level.

**Donna basho demo jibun wa kawaryashinai no ni**

**Futsuu no shiawase futsuu no kurashi futsuu tte nani**

**Memai ga suru hodo kiserareta ano sekai**

**Damashiai ada ni natte sore de ii no**

**Torimidashite konya nukedashita**

**Yowane zenbu hakidashite**

**Nakitai no ni nakenai riyuu wa**

**Mada owaranai boku no yume no naka**

Even the three vocaloids who played the instrument was amazed by the voice coming out from the singer. It was elegant yet full of vigor, like the person completely became the embodiment of music. The vigor affected them immediately, they could felt they became much more enjoying the music, their body moved on their own, like they got their own life and knew their own role.

Don't say them, even the vocaloids family who listened from Audience spot was no exception. The boredom inside them before was casted away immediately. Their eyes open wide, everything just looked so perfect on the stage.

**Memai ga suru hodo hirogaru ano sekai**

**Kanarazu tsukamu tame koko ni tatteru yo**

**Torimidashite konya kakedashite**

**Sunaosa wa kazaranai de**

**Soshite omomuki ita mama ikinasai**

**Saishuuteki ni motomeru no wa kimi no ude no naka ga ii**

**Yuganderu koe yo hai ni natte**

Sweat covered the singer entire face as the music ended. The singer panted for lacking of air, all stamina was used completely for the music.

Thousands of applause sounded like thunderclap filled the dome, the singer was surprised. Eyes open wide as the singer looked at all audience who clapped their hands, some even shout loudly the words "Cool", "encore", "the best".

But the moment the singer looked at vocaoids family among the thousands of audiences, fear embraced the singer. The line which must not be crossed has been crossed. The person knew what will come next after the person leave the dome.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song**

**Song: Dilemma by Ecosystem**


End file.
